Media
This is a list of different forms of media that exist in Precipice. This is useful if you want to name drop a specific form of media, which allows for a much more cohesive and continous storyline. Newspapers Europe -El Madrileño (Spain) -El Pais (Spain) -Die Preußen Tagespresse (Prussia/Germany) North America -Globe & Mail (Canada) -The Gainesville Sun (Florida) -NWC National News (NWC) South America -Jornal do Brasil (Brazil) Africa -Ethiopian National (Ethiopia) - Mail & Guardian (South Africa) Asia -National People's News Print (China) -Khmer Post (Cambodia) -Kayhan (Persia) -آواز/Awaz/Voice(Persia) -شیراز مجله/Shiraz Journal(Persia) -Posta (Turkey) Television Asia -National Peoples News (China) -Russian Televised News (Russia) Africa -Ethiopian National Television and Radio (Ethiopia) - South African Broadcasting Corporation (South Africa) Europe -Telespaña (Spain) --Asesino Calvo y con Barba: Spanish television show about an Assassin -Sweden Global Network (Sweden) North America -NWC National News TV (NWC) South America -Brazilian Broadcasting Network (Brazil) Radio Africa -Ethiopian National Television and Radio (Ethiopia) - South African Broadcasting Corporation Radio (South Africa) Asia - National People's News Radio Broadcasting Division (Asia) -National Persian Television and Radio Company(NPTRC)(Persia) -Radio Free India(India) Magazines/Comics Europe -"Las Tetas de Diversiónes": Underground Spanish Pornography -"Popular Science": Science and technology magazine. (NER) -"Las Aventuras del Capitán Capitalismo": Spanish superhero comic series Africa - "Huisgenoot" - Afrikaans news and entertainment magazine (South Africa) - "Drum" - News and entertainment for black readers (South Africa) - "YOU" - News and entertainment magazine for ethnically diverse readers (South Africa) Academic Publications "L'Année Sociologique": French Sociology Journal Music Asia - National People's News Records Division (China) Film Studios Asia - National People's News Cinema Division (China) Africa - South African Broadcasting Corporation (South Africa) Films "In the Shade of the Hornbeam Tree" (1977): Persian film. Coming-of-age film in which two Persian youths discover fulfillment in life through unity with Allah and pride of their rich Persian culture. "Shades of Winter" (1976): An action movie produced in North Finland detailing the real life story of the Vallankumous Finns, Viktor Laine and Juhani Mikhael, and their rampage across Finland and Western Russia. "A Spaniard Visits China ": Chinese movie. Has a scene where the titular character rides a truck down Chang'an avenue. "Yangtze Bandits ": Chinese movie. About a group of Chinese Robin Hoods in the Yangtze River area. "Shaka Zulu": Ethiopian Movie. An adaption of Shakespeare's Julius Caesar that tells the story of Shaka Zulu's later days. Books -"Engel der grier/Angel of greed"(Christian Kfampitz, Germany-1976): This book "...basically talks of a group of friends, scattered around the world, all loving of money. Most of them having influential positions, they have quite some influence on world affairs. And, well, their desire for money, or profitability, is shown to have dramatic consequences around the world, from famines in Peru to individual tragedies in India. Each time, systematically, they boast of their accomplishments, and show or mention something they bought thanks to the money earned. And each time, the author contrasts that with the pratical effects of their acts. It's quite sad, really. It really opens your eye on the extent of misery in the world." -"Meeting My Grandfather" (Farzad Birjandi, Persia-1976): A book written during a period of great modernization in Persia, it depicts, through the discussions and interactions of an old man and his grandchild, the great changes underway in the country, and in the world at large, the clashes between the old and the new order, their alliances too. -"In These Dark Times" (Unknown): A science fiction book written about a future where energy is harnassed from atoms. -"Dans les Tranchées/In The Trenches" (Aubert Morel, France-1969): A book detaling life in the trenches of the Great War. It was written with the help of Great War veterans and talks about not only daily life in the trenches, but combat, and many other hardships the men had to endure. -"The Theory and Practice of New Socialism" Cultural manifestations Europe Leipzig book fair: This book fair, the biggest in the world, regroups thousands of authors, mostly European, every year.(Germany) Frankfurt book fair: This book fair is the oldest in the world, as well as the second most important in terms of books and authors showcased.(Germany) Venice Biennale: This event, taking place every 2 years in Venice, on odd years, is a major contemporary art exhibit. Part of it but distinct is the Venice Film Festival, annual, and the Venice Biennale of Architecture, every two years, but on even years. Roskilde Film Festival: An annual major film festival, it is a famous event for most directors and actors and actresses as well as people who enjoy cinema. It's is the third oldest film festival in the world, and is growing in size each year. They are hosted every December, and thousands of people show up each time. Asia Tehran book fair: Launched in 1976, taking place every mid-november, it was envisioned to represent Persian litterature internationally, as well as, in a broader way, Islamic and non-Western authors. Category:Category Category:Lists